A princess to the rescue
by Belle D'Arcy
Summary: 'Haley's filing for divorce. I've been served.' Takes place just after S03E11 Birthright. JJ and Reid happen to have the same idea about how to cheer Hotch up.


**JJ**

JJ was worried. She had said she couldn't go drinking with the rest anyway. What was the harm of checking up on a friend? He had been there for her these couple of days when she felt unusually vulnerable. She knew how he must be feeling about losing his family. After all, he had made the decision not to transfer. Haley couldn't understand that he really _was_ this job. No one but the team could. JJ felt it too, the deep knowledge that she might never have a meaningful relationship. And that's why she admired him so. Because he had been brave enough to do what no one else on the team dared try. He had tried to have a normal life. So she waited for the rest to leave and then got into her car. She knew his address, just as she knew that no one was welcome there. He would have to tell her that himself.

**Reid**

Reid didn't really want to join the rest. Clubs had never been his thing and they all knew it. Why would they drag him there? He had a couple of drinks and thought about Hotch. He could use a conversation right about now, Reid was sure. They had spent the whole day together and he never said a thing. He never did, say things, but Reid was sure he needed to from time to time. Just the way he walked out of the bureau that night. There was something crushed in the man and Reid knew hopelessness when he saw it. He excused himself in front of the team, saying he was extremely tired, and got in a taxi before anyone could offer to give him a ride.

Hotch answered the door by the third ring. He was really flushed, had taken his jacket off and his tie was almost undone. Reid froze, not sure if his hunch was correct.

'Hotch, are you ok? Is this a bad time?' He immediately realized how stupid that sounded. Of course it was a bad time, Hotch's marriage had just collapsed for good!

'Yeah, everything's fine.' And after a pause, 'JJ's here.'

'JJ?' Reid was even more confused. JJ appeared at the doorway.

'What is it that they say about great minds and thinking?' she smiled. She too, Reid noticed, was flushed. Could it be?

'Come in,' Hotch instructed and slowly closed the door behind the young man.

He poured Reid a whiskey without asking him, and refilled JJ's and his own glasses. He quickly took one of the couches opposite the sofa. Reid noticed that it looked untouched and was sure that a minute ago Hotch and JJ were sitting together on the sofa. JJ joined them and after a brief hesitation, took her previous place. Reid, not a huge fan of sitting close to people, took the other sofa.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping their drinks, when JJ smiled softly and said.

'So, Hotch, you wanted to show me your awesome photo album of the young man?'

Hotch hesitated for a moment but Reid had raised his head and was watching him expectantly.

'You sure you want to watch baby photos at close to midnight?' he tried to joke.

'I am more interested in the fact that you actually have a photo album,' Reid answered.

So Hotch had no chance but to take a book from the case and join JJ on the sofa.

'Hey, Spence, what are you waiting for? Come here!' JJ called and snuggled closer to Hotch to make room for the younger man. Hotch made to move, but JJ's hand rested on his wrist and Reid was sure he saw her fingers tighten around it for a second. He was confused. He could clearly see what JJ was trying to do but had no idea what his role was to be. He decided to not bother thinking for a change and leave it to his thoughtful (and, he had to admit, very beautiful) colleague to deal with this.

They watched some photos and Hotch told them the stories behind them. He seemed nervous and kind of out of place and JJ quickly realized that making him talk about his son was probably not the best of ideas. So she took her phone out of her bag, introducing them to 'JJ after hours'. In most of the photos she was with Garcia in one of their offices, making the weirdest possible faces. They laughed so hard JJ saw tears in Reid's eyes. The atmosphere had changed. It was warmer now, cosier, it almost felt like home.

'JJ, you are a natural,' Reid concluded with awe in his voice.

'Natural at what?'

'I think Reid meant "natural disaster",' Hotch answered, a sly smile on his lips, his eyes fixed on JJ's.

Reid managed to stifle a surprised 'Oh, no, actually…'. A second later another 'Oh' managed to escape his lips. Hotch was kissing JJ who seemed almost as surprised as Reid. It took her a couple of seconds to relax into the kiss and kiss the suited man back. She then broke the kiss and turned towards Reid. 'Hey there Spence, you ok?'

Reid was definitely not sure what was supposed to not be ok, but JJ cleared it up with one swift movement. She had the older man's tie in her hand and she pulled him towards Reid so that their faces were inches apart. 'JJ, I am not sure what you…' Reid tried to protest, but JJ just put her other hand on his lips to silence him and whispered in his ear: 'Don't worry, he knows what he's doing.'

As she said it, Reid allowed himself to look into his boss's eyes. Hotch usually had piercing dark eyes but right now they were even darker and more piercing. Sensing Reid's hesitation, he softened a bit and said in a low voice: 'You know she'll love seeing it.' And then he kissed Reid very slowly, cupping his cheek with a warm palm. JJ let out a gasp and then a sign and her hands fell to her lap while she was watching her two favourite men kissing right in front of her face.

Hotch finally broke the kiss and smiled at the stunned boy. 'Was I _that_ bad?' he tried to joke. On some level JJ registered this but before she could make use of her voice again, Reid replaced her hand on Hotch's tie and pulled him in for another, messier kiss.

When he finally let him go, it was Aaron's turn to let out a sigh. Reid was a little flushed but held his gaze for a second before turning to JJ.

'What's next?' he asked with mock obedience.

JJ couldn't help but laugh. 'Well, boys, if you ask me, I could just sit right there and rest for a while.'

'That you could do,' Hotch said, 'but you know what that means?' JJ shook her head. 'Reid, tell her.'

'It is, I believe, the lady, who has the edge in social interactions such as these.'

JJ was looking at him and did not notice Hotch who stood up and swiftly took her in his arms only to position her lightly on the couch she had just chosen. He kneed in front of her and started unzipping her jeans while Reid sat on the armrest and took JJ's face in his hands. JJ had the faintest feeling she was not the one needing comforting here. Or maybe she was? Whatever the reason, Hotch looked determined to see her undressed and she had absolutely nothing against it. Not with Dr Reid's magical lips on hers.

**(…)**

She woke up hours later, lying in the middle of the large bed and covered only with a thin sheet. She looked around and saw Reid, sitting in a chair close to the window, reading by the light of the street lamp. He was fully dressed and looked kind of out of place.

'How do you see anything?' JJ started, as she slowly got out of bed.

'The human eyes can adjust to very low illuminance. Did you know that…'

'I get it Spence, you're a genius.'

'No, JJ, actually the normal person…'

'You actually _do_ sound normal, that's true,' JJ interrupted him again. 'Except for the fact that it is 4 am and it is practically dark outside. I'll make you a deal: you come back to bed and tomorrow morning I'll fix both of you some pancakes.'

'My mom used to make me pancakes when I was very little. Must have been 20 years ago.'

'Come on, Spence, cuddle with me.'

Reid let the book down and, taking his tie and trousers off, got back into bed. 'I just hope I never find any photos from _tonight_ on your phone.'

'Don't worry, clever boy, you'll never _find_ them.'


End file.
